Bloody Sunset
by Callie Marie Ruiz
Summary: Luna and Dimitri are getting married but now it is thretend but not only Dimitri and a new love but The Volturi. Can they make it through this?


**Bloody Sunset**

**Book 2 in the Secret Night series**

By:Alicia Ruiz

Prolouge

It's been 3 years scince I found out I was half vampire. My real dad's name is Edward Cullen he and my mom got married 17 years ago. They had just come back from thier honeymoon when I came into the picture. She was scared so she ran away to live with Jacob Black. Now Jacob had imprinted on me when I was a baby. Now I'm a bit different I have 3 extra powers which is strange. I have telikinisis, thought transfer and mind reading like my dad. What also makes me different is that I should have grown up really fast but I was born a bit more human then in the middle.

5 years later after I was born my mother was killed by another vampire seeking revenge. 9 years after that the same one killed Jake too and that's how my father and I met for the first time. He had no idea I exsited it was a shock for me too. He over reacts to anything that has to do with danger. So when Alice saw her come for me he sent me to a hotel where I meet the love of my life Dimitri. My dad helped him and his mother,Anya, move to Forks and open up a restruant. It was my birthday and he proposed to me to marry him.

Now i know what you're thinking how can i love him if I was imprinted on. Well there are three ways to break that bond. The first one is that I get killed by a vampire bite, which wouldn't be too hard if i didn't want to live with him. The second one is that I proved that i loved him with all my heart and soul, which I was so lucky to do. The last one was a bit more complicated, I had to tell Jacob that I didn't love him and I had to drink his blood. See that one would be alot more complicated because I didn't have any of his blood and I had to say it to his face. But all is well and now it's only a couple of days left till I marry Dimitri.

Chapter 1

_A Big Choice_

I was standing in front of my house on the pourch. Dimitri was in front of me holding my hands. He was now 19 and I was 17 almost 18. He was about ready to go with my dad and two uncles for a bachlor party while I had a baclorette party. It may be only for the night but it felt like he was going to be away for days. We were insepreable. I had just graduated from high school and it was very much over due for us to tie the knot.

"You have fun with your soon to be in-laws. Dad I swear if you take him to a strip bar I will kill you when We get back." I heard Emmet laugh in the car and my dad honking the horn telling us to hurry up.

"Don't worry they won't. I love you." He kissed me and went to the car. I saw them leave and went inside to my party. All my friends were there along with Alice,Anya, and Rosalie. They planned a whole bunch of stuff for us to do. My friend Maddie came but had a look of jelousy. It was from me having a real wedding and her not having one scince her mom didn't apporve of Seth. I knew they wanted to marry but had no way to. My dad lent Seth the fastest car they had so that they could get married in Vegas. That was 2 years ago and they were still happy even though Maddie was kicked out of her house and they owned a rundown home.

Everyone was questioning where me and Dimitri were going for a honeymoon. But to be honest i didn't know myself. Alice, my dad and my family were doing a good job of not thinking about it. Dimitri didn't know which ment that it was going to be beutiful. it was time for me to try my mom's wedding dress for the final fitting. I had insited that i wear it instead of wearing something new. It still fit and I was glad because half of the wedding was based off my parent's wedding. The other half was Russian based. The party was suposed to end after that so I told everyone good bye and told them i would see them in a few days.

After everyone was gone Dimitri and the boys were back. I had been puting this off to the last minute so he wouldn't have to worry about making the desision then and there. It was him wanting to join my world or soon our world. I would be living forever as I am now and he would be getting older. He would have to understand that he wouldn't be able to be around humans for a while maybe even me. It was a good thing that my dad let him sleep with me in the house he just couldn't be in my room after 9:00pm.

"Dimitri we have to talk about something." I told him trying not to sound worried.

"Yeah what about." He sounded a bit confused but knew I wasn't going to break up with him.

"It's about you joining us for real," I siad to him trying to make him understand. "Well see I'll be able to live forever looking like this and if you chose, will grow old and eventuly die while I live. Just understand that you don't have to decide now."

"So you're asking me to become like you so we can be together forever?"

"Well not like me exactly but like my dad. Mind you some thing to think about you won't be able to see your mother and me if nesescery."

"Don't worry it won't be long depending on what happens when it's over." It was my dad that spoke to him knowing he would need to know that.

"Will I be like those newborns? Crazy for blood and everything."

"Well that's the thing we don't know and those ones were in battle mode. Like I siad you have time to think about it." I was trying not to put pressure on him but it was hard.

"I made my disision I'll become one of you when we get back from the honeymoon. That gives me a bit of time to know what to expect." Everyone was shocked that he had decided so fast.

"Are you sure? you do know you won't be able to come near me for at least a year."

"As long as i get to be with you when that year is up then I'll get used to it." He kissed me and then headed off to his room. Emmet was on the side of me laughing at my blushing. I would have kicked him but it wasn't worth it. I headed off to bed soon after him. There was only three days left and they were going to go by fast.

Chapter 2

_The Wedding_

They did go by fast and it was now only a few hours. I was going to have to spend those few hours having Alice work on my look. I got up earlier then i had to but I was too excited to go back to bed. Dimitri came to my door with a plate of food. He siad i wasn't allowed to go downstairs and I had to eat fast because Alice was was going to come and get me in 30min. I ate fast and there was Alice wiating to take me to thier huge bathroom. She covered my eyes so I wouldn't see what the down stairs looked like until i came down them.

She sat me down in a chiar and went striahgt to work. I liad there thinking what my mom was thinking on her wedding day. Rose came in and told Alice that everyone that was apart of the wedding was here. Alice told her to help with my hiar. She moved it around before Rosealie took over. It was about 5 hours later that Alice siad that I could stand up. She slipped the dress on over my head and siad she would be right back. She came back with a white vial already dressed in what she was going to wear for the event. She put the vial on top of my head. She didn't bother putting it over my face so I could see until it came time for me to walk down the aslie.

"Alice, Dimitri wants to come upstiars to see his bride and he won't listen to us. Should I restrian him?" It was Emmet I would have siad no but Alice wanted this to be done the old fashioned way.

"Yes but don't hurt him. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah can i send his mom up? She says she has something for her."

"Yeah why not." Anya came up with a small box. She had a look of happiness that was soon replaced by shock. I suddenly got worried.

"No don't be worried I was just taken away by how beutiful you look. Dimitri will be glad that he wiated," She opened up the box and there was a blue heart necklace. "It was wore by every girl in my family on thier wedding day. It is always given to the youngest in the family to give to thiers and it brings good luck to the couple. I hope it does for you and the next person who wears it." She placed it on my neck and left to join the other guests.

"That just makes it perfect now you have everything something blue,barowed,and old. Now if you don't mind it's time."

I suddenly got very nervous my dad was there at the door. He had a smile on his face and looked like he was going to cry. I saw Miranda and Sam up in the front with thier boyfriends. Cyndi was in front of Maddie and had not only her girlfriend but her boyfriend also. I looked at my dad and was thinking that was abit wierd but i knew it was but she was bisexual. Maddie was the miad of honer and she was with her husband Seth. She was jelous but was smiling happy for me. JJ couldn't make it she didn't want to be in the same room with Seth after he got married. I couldn't blame her i wouldn't want to be in the same room with Dimitri if I still had feelings for him. Alice told everyone to wiat three seconds after the person in front of them I had to wiat five.

Finally the music started and Sam was the first to go down the stiars. Everyone left except me and Maddie. It was soon her turn and i stood there wiating. My dad told me to calm down but i couldn't. He put the vial over my face and whispered reasuance. It was my turn to start walking and it took every once of movment to get me moving. We got down the stairs with out me stumbling once. I finally saw what the room looked like. It had lots of white flowers and roses. There was mint and strawberries around the arch and there he was standing in a black tux with some Russian embroidery along the sleeves. He turned to face me with a smile that would have had me hurtiling to him if it wasn't for my dad holding me back.

We finally got to the end and my dad took my hand and set in Dimitri's. Everyone that had stood up sat down. The priest started talking about love and how two people getting married was a great thing. I don't think Dimitri was listening like me we were both lost in one another's eyes. It was time for the vows and the priest started to say mine. When it came to the end I was bearly able to say 'I Do' loud enough. When it came to Dimitri he siad 'I Do' loud with pride. The priest siad the words I had been wiating to hear all day, "You may now kiss the bride." There was no hesitation with either of us we kissed each other with more passion then normal. It was him that pulled me away. He started to lead me through the crowd of people. We both had went through at least a hundred hugs.

Alice had timed it perfect it was twilight when we got to the backyard. It was just as beutiful as the inside. After a couple of dances it was anouced that it was time for the father-daughter and the mother-son dances. Dimitri's was first and he and his mom did a traditional dance. It was my turn I chose my mother's lulaby and we danced to the music abit slower but it was fine because it was going to be the last one as his little girl.

"You know you look just as beutiful as your mom did. She would have been so proud of you. Of corse it would have been Jake but he was a good guy too."

"I miss her. It just sucks that she didn't get to live long enough to see me now."

"I think she's watching you right now with Jacob saying that they're happy that you're happy. But no matter what you will always be my little girl. I love you."

"I love you too dad." The song ended and it was time for mine and Dimitr's first dance. We agreed that "Then", by Brad Piasley, was the best song to describe our love. Of corse everyone in my family knew to forget the 'hiar turning grey' part. We mostly did a waltz but we soon had to stop to something smaller because half way through the song people started to join us. The most important dances were almost over but we decided to surprise Maddie and Seth and give them a first dance. We went up to the mic and started to talk.

"Now I know we are all here for us but we wanted to do something special for two friends of ours that never had this opertunity." I gave the mic to my husband at that.

"Seth and Maddie ran to get married in Las Vegas scince they weren't allowed to here."

"And they were telling us that they didn't have a first dance."

"So ladies and gentelmen please welcome to the floor..."

"Maddie and Seth!" We siad the last line together. Both Maddie and Seth looked surprised but came up anyway. It was a small thing for most people but to them it was a big thing. It felt nice to do something nice for a friend. The rest of the party was fun. I threw the boquet into Miranda's hands well more into her face. It seemed alot of the guys liked it when Dimitri had to take the garter off my leg with his teeth. Jasper and Emmet laughed the entire time at my blushing.

Chapter 3

_Destanation Honeymoon_

The party had to end early for me so I could change into my departue dress. It was a nice one too at that it was a more casual version of my homecomeing dress. I was given hugs by everyone agian and thanked at least a hundred times by Maddie saying she owed us one. I was meet by Dimitri at the end of the stiars along with my dad. He was aprently going to take us to our destanation. We were pelted with rice if it weren't him there I would have spent the night getting rice out of my hiar. We finally made it to the car with cans at the back of it along with a sign that read 'Just Married'. It was going to be shoes but I insited that it was cans because we could recycle them when we were done with them.

We siad goodbye to everyone and pulled away from the house. my dad was driving us to the airport while Dimitri and I were trying to guess were we were going. I took my hiar out of the losse bun it was in happy to have my hiar back. We got on a plane that went to Austin,TX. We both were really confused by then but my dad said it was just a stop. We checked our bags in which it's contents were a mystery to us also. We got to Austin finally just to get on another one that was headed to Rio de Janiero. We just let it slide and have him lead us to were it was we were going.

I was really tired by the time we were in the air. I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder and fell asleep. I saw my mom this time in my dream. She looked almost like me except for a few features. She had a look of happiness. "Mom is it really you because it's the first time you've visted me."

"I wanted to congradulate you on your big day. He's a nice catch too will do anything for you. Even if you couldn't see me I want to let you know that I was there. I wish I had more time to tell you other things I've been wanting to but I have to go. Hey scince your dad can't sleep tell him that I love him and wished that I was there with him to see our daughter get married and sorry. Bye and have fun on that island I know I did."

"Bye and thanks for the info even though it was kind of wierd." She faded from my dream in enough time for me to wake up when the plane was landing. My dad was looking at me like I did something stupid. "What did I do this time?" I siad as quietly as I could noticing that my husband was asleep.

"Nothing it's just that you were talking in your sleep agian."

"What do you mean by agian? Have I done it before."

"Yes but it was mostly about Dimitri and battles but this time it was about your mom."

"She visited me that's all. Oh and she told me to tell you that she loves you and that she wished that she could be there to see me get married and sorry."

"Why didn't she just tell me?"

"Because you don't sleep." i heard the flight attendent say that we were ariving at our destanation. "I better wake him up and tell him." I shook him up and he was ready to leave hoping we were nearly there. i was too cause my legs were starting to cramp up. When we got our bags we grabbed a taxi and headed off towards the docks. We went all the way to the last boat got in and started to drive to open waters. Dimitri and I sat in the front wiating to see some sort of land. About an hour or two later we saw it. My dad welcomed us to 'Isle Esme' saying it was a gift from Carlise to Esme. We got to the dock and went to the house dropped our stuff in the biggest room there was. My dad told us we could leave whenever we wanted and left in a different boat.

Finally it was just us alone in the room. I was very nervous about this and i could tell he was was the first time we both were going all the way. I went closer to him but he pushed me back. I tried agian but he still pushed me away. i was starting to get worried. He noticed this and gave me a quick hug.

"Don't be worried I was just thinking that we don't have to tonight." I understood I could wiat. "Um... you want to go for a midnight swim with me?"

"Yeah let me get into a swimsuit. I'll meet you out there." He went out the door into the fullmoon beach. I went to my suitcase that was marked as mine. i was trying to find a decent suit to wear but there were none. It was filled with silk langirie and most of the swimsuits that were small and looked skanky. That's the last time i let Alice pack for me.

I grabbed the only one that looked, in the long run, decent. I looked in the mirror and tried to calm down he was out there wiating. I had calmed down enough to walk out there. He was standing in the water his wet hiar sparkaling like dimonds in the light. I walked in until I was next to him. He turned to face me when i put my hand on his shoulder. He looked so hot I couldn't resist kissing him.

I would have expected him to push me away but he didn't. It wasn't until I slipped on a pile of sand and landed in deeper water. I got to the surface and went striaght to shallow water. i stood there feeling the shock of it all. When it wore off I saw Dimitri in front of me looking as if he was going to laugh. I started to laugh at myself because it was funny. He came to my side and gave me a hug. We laughed for about another minute. He suductivly siad after our laugh attack,"Now were we?" He slid his hand up the back of my neck and brought me into the kiss that was interupted.

I awoke the next morning in the sheets of the bed next to him. Going to 3rd base was nothing like 4th. Sex with Dimitri was in no way could be described in words. "How are you feeling this morning Mr. Belikov?"

"Good what what about you Mrs. Belikov?"

"Great," I finally got a better look at him. At a first glance he looked fine. but a closer look would show a mark on his neck that fit my bite. I went closer and it was still bleeding a bit which ment i done it at the begining of it. I got out of the bed and grabbed my bag of regular clothes and ran to the other room. I got dressed as fast as i could and left out the door.

Chapter 4

_A Monster in Me_

I ran around half of the island until I came across a group of rocks out in the water. I climbed the highest one and sat there staring out at the ocean wondering what happened to me. What did we do to make me bite him. I remember the taste of his blood. It was like eating the sweetest strawberry. That didn't help me becuase not only did I just bite him i also drank some of his blood. It was about noon when I heard him come up and sit next to me. I just sat there staring at the ocean keeping my back to him.

"It's pretty i think it's the Atlantic made of mostly salt water I think." I knew he was trying to make conversation. I needed to talk but at the same time I didn't want to. I finally had to say something.

"Yeah it is. What did I do to deserve this being half vampire? I HATE IT!" I really did at some points and this was one of those reasons. I hadn't had any blood scince i was a newborn baby.

"I know you don't hate it and being half vampire is what makes me atracted to you." He turned my face to meet his. I still looked down but he just brought it back up. "This, this is nothing," he siad to me pointing to the bite mark, "We can get through this. Look let's just ask your dad for some advice. I mean he had to deal with your mom and her blood was more apitizing then mine." That did give me a bit of hope. I went into his arms and felt the warmth of his skin on mine. I was going to miss this when he became cold. He led me down and to the house. When we got there I made breakfeast for him i wasn't that hungry. I went to our room and called my dad it took awhile until he answered.

"Lunaris what's wrong?"

"Dad i just need some advice. How did you stop your self from drinking or biting mom when you had sex?"

"Why would you want to-," he paused for a moment while he was trying to give me the best advice he could,"You bit him didn't you?"

"Yes and drank some blood too. What can i do? It makes me feel like some kind of monster." I was starting to cry by then.

"Well I bit some pillows but what it sounds like you won't be able to. I really can't help except that it would break after awhile. I'm sorry I don't have the answer for when you really need it." He really was sorry for my situation but now what was I going to do." Luna don't ever think of your self as a monster because you're not. I have to go bye."

I went back to the table and told Dimitri what my dad siad and he was also a bit disapionted. We just decided to take it slow for a while so that way I could know when I was biting him. He sugested that we took a walk to get me distracted for a bit. It did help and I saw that there were dolphins living near the island. I always wanted to swim with wild ones so we went in the water. They came right up to us. But the sun was starting to come down so we had to leave. I decided to take a risk and put on one of the many pieces of langirie I had. I chose a light pink dress. It did help to take things slower but taking it slow doesn't last long.

We were geting into it. I mean really getting into it. That's when I noticed I was biting him I quickly left and ran to the next room and locked myself in there. I didn't want to sleep in the bed so I went with the closet. It wasn't long until I was crying myself to sleep. I was even crying in my dream. I was on the beach all alone sitting there crying. Then there was someone behind me and whoever it was put thier arm around me. And then came another person from the front. The person was my mom and i finally saw the angel wings behind her. She kneeled in front of me and started to dry the tears from my face. She looked to who it was next to me I looked too and it was Jacob. He lifted my head away from my arm which I was biting.

"Mom what can I do I don't want this to happen? What if i kill him all together. You have to help me."

"It's always been a bad habit of yours. Just ask Jake how many times you bit him. You've always done it when you were upset or happy pretty much any hightened emotion. If you want I could make you cry instead?"

"I don't know i have to break it some how like the bond linking me to jake."

"There is another way," it was Jacob who spoke," You've not had any blood in years and now that you're so close you can't help to drink some. but it might go away if you start hunting animals and drinking thier blood. When you get up in the morning go and hunt some animals. What do you think Bells is it worth a shot?"

"Yes that could work but if it doesn't you come and tell us and we'll come up with something else. Okay?"

"Okay and if it does I'll tell you." They left after that and I was left waken up. I went to go and search the island for some blood. I found it easier then I thought it was. There weren't many big animals on the island. I figured I would have to go to the forests on the mian land. I ran back to see if Dimitri was still asleep. He was so I left a note for him to find when he woke up.

I went to the docks and saw a 2nd boat. I got in it and went at full speed to the mian land. I was on there for an hour untill I saw what i was looking for. The forsest was full of bigger prey. I let myself go into the predetor I was born as. Finally I saw a jaguar it was hunting so it was easy. I broke it's neck before it had time to attack me and slowly drank the life out of it. I always heard Jasper complian about how bad animal blood tasted, but he was wrong it tasted really good.

I stayed for another hour and i had at least drank the blood of 20 animals. I headed back to the island with a new life in me. It was dinner time when I got back. Dimitri was sitting at the table sadness all over his face. I ran to him and embraced him in a kiss. He pulled me away and showed me the note.

"Where were you? I was really worried that you left me here."

"I'm sorry I had to it was an idea that could stop me from biting you." I was looking at the floor. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Yes but I can't stay mad at you for long." He brought my eyes to meet his. "Now you siad that you had an idea. Can you tell me what it was or is?"

"Well I thought that scince that I haven't had blood in years, I can't help but have some of yours. So I went to hunt some animals. Can we test it and if I still bite you then I'll wiat until you're a vampire. Okay?"

"Okay, but it may be a year until we can get near each other. I don't think women can go that long?"

I gave him a playful slap, "Oh shut up. I wiated for 3 years I think I can wiat a year." I got closer to him that our lips were a hiar away from touching. I broke that gap with another kiss. "Now shall we put this theory to the test?"

"I don't know will I get hurt? Well I guess we'll never know if I keep stalling like this." He picked me up while kissing me. He walked us to the bed and liad me down with out our lips moving away from each other. It was slow at first but slowly it got better. I was starting to go into the blackness of the pleasure but i forced myself to keep some consisnous. Nothing had happened so far so I let the blackness take over.

I woke the next morning getting myself ready to run. He had some cuts but they weren't deep.I just figured that they were from my nials. I just had to ask to be sure, "Hey um were those scratches from my nials?"

"Huh, what did you say my sexy lady?" Aperntley I had just woke him up. But what was with the sexy lady bit. "Scince when did you chose last night to be your sexist one? I mean nothing is like the first but this is at the top of lists of best nights."

"What do you mean I was just asking about the scratches."

"Oh those is what made it sexy. At first I thought that you were trying to bite me but you were grazing your teeth agianst my skin." He grabbed my arm before I even had the chance to start getting out of the bed. "Look that 's not a bad thing it's good. Nothing serious and besides you didn't bite me so it was a sucsess."

"You're right," I was a bit embaressed by the compliment. It must have been the blood that gave me an edge. "You know what last night is at the top of my list of best nights."

Chapter 5

_Coming for us_

We had spent the next three weeks sleeping during the day and doing it all night. It then came the day or should I say the night that Dimitri siad it was time for us to go home. I was a little sad that we would be leaving because soon after we get home he would be turned into a vampire and be a crazed newborn that I couldn't see for a year or more. I would really miss his warm reasuring hugs. I started to cry at the thought of that. He came next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about some of the things that were going to be different. And this," I pionted to his arms around me, "is one of the things I'm going to miss the most. Besides why do you want to leave now We siad we would be here for three months or longer."

"That's why so that way i could prepare myself. And we could come up with a story to tell my mom." He kissed the top of my head and siad that he already called my dad and that he was coming tomarrow night. We went to go and clean up the room that we stayed in and never bothered to get the clothes off the floor. We went to bed at our normal time. Dimitri fell into a peacful sleep while I kept waking up from a nightmare. It got to the piont to where I got up and went to the beach to take a walk to think it through.

I kept seeing Dimitri as he was but when i moved to get closer to him he would turn into a hungry evil vampire. I kept seeing it while I was awake which ment I was either really worried about him being a vampire and my subconsous was making it a bigger deal then it was or it was trying to warn me of danger and it was useing Dimitri to tell me. I looked into his mind and he was a dream similar to mine but every time he moved to me I would back away with a frightened face. I saw another one he had when i was with him and I went closer and he was welcoming me with open arms but as soon I took a small step to him I just turned around and ran away from him with pure fear on my face.

I heard someone behind me and turned to face them just in case it was danger. I highly dobted it but you can't be unprepared. It was my dad but he also had someone behind him I didn't know. "Dad are you okay you shoudn't be here for another couple hours?"

"Everything's fine i just thought about bringing a friend too meet you and your new husband. That's all. Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing can you just introduce me to your friend." He moved to the side and reveled a guy who looked human but there was something else about him. I read all of his memories. "Oh are you a dhampir too like me?"

"Yes my name is Rejulio. My are you very pretty." He told me it was almost as if he was trying to flirt with me.

"Thank you but as my father siad I'm married. I can tell what you want." He looked taken back as he just figred out that I could read his mind like my dad. He nodded his head in apolegy at the same time I heard a loud crash from the house. Dimitri was the first thing that came to my mind so I ran to make sure he was okay. I got back there to see him trapped by another vampire. She was about to bite him when my instinct made me jump on her back. I yelled at Dimitri to get to the door and yell for my dad. Dimitri was out the door when she got me on the ground. She came at me like Dimitri did in my dream. I couldn't move or do anything I was scared from my dream and reality.

Rajulio pulled the vampire woman away from me and was calming her down. I ran to my father like I would do if i was five years old. he had me in a hug calming me down telling me it was over and me and Dimitri were safe. It was Rajulio that spoke,"I'm sorry I shoudn't have brought my aunt. But she insited that she came but obviously she didn't listen to me when i told her to _stay in the boat_. Can you bring Dimitri in she want's to apoligize. she didn't know he was important."

"Yeah no problem," There was still some fear in my voice. I called him in and he just like me was too scared to go back. But i finally forced him to come when I told him I could bring his dad here to drag him.

"Look I'm really sorry for nearly killing not only you but your wife too Mr. Belikov. Let me introduce myself properly I am Hyra Rajulio's aunt."

"NIce to meet you and me and my wife accept your apolegy." Dimitri siad with a tiny hint of fear in his voice but not as much he had before. "Uh dad what are you doing here early?"

"What I can't be early too see what's been going on with his daughter and son."_ And talk to her_ ,"Besides I need to show her something about her mom that she hasn't seen before. Will you three excuse us?" I followed him out the door knowing he wanted to talk to me. He led me deep into the forest and we were probably going to end up at the other side of the island so that Hyra couldn't hear. We soon stopped in a small clearing and he turned to me.

"What's going on dad?" I knew but I wanted him to tell me.

"It's the Voltri they're coming and we don't know the reason why." He was debating in his mind what to do. "Mabye they've come to see if we turned your mom into a vampire and to try and get us."

"What do you mean by get us?" I then saw what he ment when they offered a spot with them to my mom when she was human. "They also wanted you and Alice didn't they?"

"Yes and they still do. They really want Alice because she can see the future and they wanted me because I can read minds from afar. But you see they also don't want second best and I am compared to you. You even beat Aro but he's the leader so he has to stay."

"Are Hyra and Rajulio going to help agianst them?" He nodded as answer. "When are they coming?"

"In about 2 months. But we could have the advantage with having a newborn. We're going to have to fill him in about everything that might happen to him when we're on the plane."

He was planing to turn him into one as soon as we got to the house. I would have to call his mom and tell her that he was sick with a very contagous foriegn disese and that no one was suposed to see him until he was cured. I would have to put that mask on of worry, which wouldn't be hard, scince knowing her she would see how i was coping with it. But I was wondering how he was going to take being one so soon. My dad didn't want to take any chances. Meaning that he didn't want to have any humans there and thought that if Dimitri had a power that could help them then it would be a waste to not change him.

It was a queit walk back to the house. Dimitri and I grabbed our bags and put them in the boat. It was sunset and it looked so beutiful but deadly. It was nothing but a blood red sky with orange around the sun it looked like flames. I knew it had to mean something but there was nothing coming to my mind. We were all loaded in the boat and headed home. I was really tired by the time we got to the airport. I tried to keep myself awake but my dad siad that I should get some rest on the plane and he would talk to him. I was happy about that.

I was piared to sit next to Rajulio who had a major crush on me. Every time I tried to sleep he would move my head on his shoulder. It was getting anoying so I went to sit next Hyra. She didn't mind me sleeping next her. I was getting her visions of the Amazon which were very calming. I slept peacfully until I felt a cold hand shake me awake. I was about to push it away when I felt the plane land. I tried to walk when the captians siad it was okay for us to leave but I was still so tired that I colapased at the end of the runway. I heard people freak out but weren't doing anything. Dimitri came and had me in his arms he soon passed me to my dad.

"She'll be okay she's just tired that's all. Mabye that life the blood gave her is starting to wear off." Dimitri siad quietly so other people wouldn't hear.

"Blood what do you mean? She never drinks blood." My dad sounded worried.

"Don't worry it was animal blood and it was something that helped her from biting me. It gave her a new life but I guess it doesn't last long if it was something you do for the first time."

"Yeah that happens to any one who finds out that they're a dhampir even though they are riased to belive they are human." It was Rajulio that spoke. I blacked out the rest of the trip home. I didn't wake until I was in my own bed.

Chapter 6

_The Big Day_

I ran downstairs to see if Dimitri was still human so I could say goodbye. He was there sitting on the couch. I walked to him to make sure his skin was warm. I Moved closer to him and covered his eyes as if we were ten years old. "Guess who." I siad happy to see him. He removed my hands and turned to face me. He cupped my face and kissed me with alot of love and passion that you would expect him to die in two minutes. He pulled away after what seemed to be an hour. He had sadness in his eyes that made me see this was going to be the last time we would kiss untill he could contorl himself.

"Today is the day isn't it?"

"Yes I convinced them to let me say a good bye to you. Boy can you sleep," He chuckled a bit trying to bring humour, "You were asleep for two days."

"We better get you upstairs so they go on with it." I Held his hand as we made our way to the room in which he would be staying in. Carlise and my dad, Edward, were there by the bed and Alice, Esme, and the rest of the family were there ready to force me out if i didn't coraperate. He liad down in the bed and faced me to expose his neck. I kneeled next to him and held his hand hoping it would help dull some of the pian that was going to come with it. Carlise bent next to him and bit his neck the minute he did that Dimitri had pian in his eyes. His grip became stronger and all though it hurt me I held on still knowing I would take advantage of his warm skin while he still had it.

I had to leave when he started thrash and trying to hold his tonge so he wouldn't scream. It hurt me even more when I heard his muffled screams from the living room. Esme was at my side when I cried. She was trying to comfert me with stories that sounded worst then mine. Any other day it would have worked but it didn't now. I paced back and forth hoping it would make the time go by faster. It also kept my mind busy by trying to walk in a striaght line.

It had been two days scince the change had began. I was finally alowed to see him. He had stopped the thrashing and screaming just enough so I could see him. I walked in the room with some hesitation. I was also a bit afriad because he could come out of it anytime. His eyes were closed and he was breathing very quickly. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. It was becoming colder every second I held it. I cried silent tears and started to tell him things I knew he would bearly remember.

"Hey I bet you miss the sound of my voice already huh? I really miss you and you'll never belive how I kept myself busy. I've been pacing back and forth until i get myself dizzy." I sighed not knowing if he was listening. I would read his mind but I didn't want to expriance the burn and pian. "Look if you can hear me please squeeze my hand." I was crying so much you would think that it was rianing in the room. I gave him a kiss on his cold hard lips and turned to leave. My hand was almost out of his hand when he grabbed it as if it was the last thing he would ever grab.

I felt his grip tighten every time I tried to move. I went to check his pulse and it was so fast it was pobably hundred beats per second. His grip tightened even more and I was starting to panic because it was the time he was going to come out of it. I knew I had to do something so i tred to scream but no one came. Finally his eyes opened and his grip was losened enough to were I could hide somewere since I had no chance of getting to the door before he smelled my scent.

I hid in the cubord under his nightstand and was trying to breathe as quietly as I could. I also was trying to not cry from the sight of his blood red eyes. My heart was puonding but i hoped it would slow before he noticed. I heard the door open to the room and someone enter. The foot steps moved closer to were i was. It was my dad but I didn't want open it in case it was a trick and Dimitri had found me.

"Good to see you're up and hadn't killed anyone and left." The muffled voice comfrimed it was my dad. "So do you know were Lunaris is? She hasn't come down stiars yet."

"No I didn't even know she was here. I would hate myself if I scared her." Dimitri siad he had some sadness in his voice but more thirst if you listened closely.

"What do you mean by scared her?"

"Well I didn't know it was her until it was complete and the last fires were the worst. I held her hand to try to calm me. Her touch gave me heat but a warm and cool one that numbed the last of them." He sighed remembering my touch. His memory ended and the burning in his throat came to his mind.

"Don't worry were going to hunt right now after i tell Carlise it was a sucsess." My dad left and I heard Dimitri get off the bed. He was so close that I was thinking I could move out of his way. But forgetting I was in a cuboard my foot made a light tap agianst the wood. I froze where I was not even breathing. He stopped to listen and feel for any other movments. He walked to the door and kneeled down and put his hand on the handle. I was getting ready to meet my doom.

"Hey are you ready to go?" It was my dad and was leading him to the window. I sat there wiating till I was sure that my dad and my love were well away. When they were I climbed out breathing sighs of relief. I wasn't until my pulse slowed that I felt the pian in hand everytime I moved it. I looked down and it was swelling really bad. I would have been mad but I remembered that feeling he had when he held my hand. I went downstiars to see Carlise if it was broken.

Chapter 7

_Test for closeness_

They were all surprised to see me coming from the top of the stairs. Carlise was already working on my hand. It was broken but with me healing so fast it would have to be in brace for at least a week or two. They were all siting wiating to hear the report on Dimitri. I was wiating too to see if he was able to come near me sooner then what we thought. But I was still afriad of him and was nervous. I shouldn't be afriad I kept telling myself but I was espesialy his eyes. I didn't like the blood red eyes they made him look evil unlike his brown warm eyes.

Jasper was by my side trying to calm me down. It wasn't working as well as he thought it would. I couldn't stand the wiating and silence so i went up to my room hoping i could blare the music loud enough to drown out my thoughts and other things bothering me. Everyone was gathering more vampires scince _all_ of the Voltri were coming. The Denali was suposed to come tomarrow and a few nomads were on their way.

I went to the ipod and the speakers, i had gotten when I first moved in, and turned on the loudest songs on all the way along with the speakers. It worked and i was already feeling peace fall over me. I had to check my emial to give me another thing to keep me busy. There was alot of junk but there was some congratulations on the wedding. JJ sent me and Dimitri an apolegy slash congrats. I replied to her telling her all that happened so far. I was about to close out when she replied back quickly. I spent the time chatting with her about cares and problems. She was doing well and had a boyfriend that was also a vampire and it was going strong. She had too leave so I went to see if they were back.

They were but i was locked inside my room. I turned the music off and listened to the conversation.

_So how did he do did he kill any one?_

_No Rose he didn't there was some hikers but he stoped. He told me it could have been Lunaris if she ran._

_Edward she didn't she stayed and hid in the cuboard._

_Alice she wasn't I would have heard her heartbeat there wasn't any sound in that room unless she could stop her heart from beating there was no one in that room._

_She did we didn't hear her either. Now to the big question can he be in the same room as her and not kill her?_

_Yes i think he can handle it but just to be safe I want Emmet and Jasper by him to hold him back and I'll be next to her to get her out of the way._

_Okay just be careful with her hand Edward he broke it when he refused to let go. Don't worry she's not mad though._

_Okay will do now go and get her Alice I won't let him in until she's in the room also._

I heard Alice unlocking my door. I moved back so she could open it up. She led me downstiars to stand behind my dad. He noded to Emmet and Jasper to open the door up. Dimitri came in not looking that evil until I met his eyes. I looked away to the rest of the body. He came closer and i tried to go closer but my dad wouldn't let me. He kept coming until he was in arms reach.

I put my hand out so he could hold my good hand. He smiled and took my hand and placed it on his heart. There was no beat but he was trying to tell me that his heart still beat for me even if it stopped. I moved closer till we were a foot away. He broke that gap with a kiss that had mixing emotions: love, passion, thirst, and then love agian. He moved away and for a moment I saw the brown eyes he had as a human. My dad moved away and so did Emmet and Jasper. My dad's mind siad that he had passed and that they were all going to give us some priviete moments.

"Now if anything goes wrong just yell for us and we'll be here in a second. We're just going to be outside." He whispered it in my ear but I knew Dimitri could hear it too. I turned to my dad and gave him a smile and he was gone after that. Dimitri was already facing me with a bit of warmth in his eyes.

"You know that is going to take a while to get used to."

"What's going to take a while to get used to?" He thought it was how fast he was but it was that and his eyes until they were gold.

"Well not only how more hot you are but also how fast you are now but especialy the eyes." i looked at him in his eyes, "They also scare me a bit too. That's why I hid in your night stand."

He chuckled when he thought of that, "So it was you I heard in there I thought you went out to the window and ran. That is amazing that you can stop your heart from beating you could probably use that when we try to hide you."

"What do you mean hide me?" I knew my dad wanted to keep me safe but how was hiding me going to solve anything.

"Okay they are going to put you with the werewolves and if this can't be solved peacefuly you, me and another wolf will run." He sighed at the rage on my face, "Look i know you want to fight but I don't want them to take you away from me forever."

"Alright i won't fight agiansnt you guys. One you would get to me before i could fight and two if there is a good chance that they might make it then that is the reason they don't want me to fight." I tuned to him and smiled a sly smile, "And besides if all I was left between a choice with sleeping with you forever or a werewolf i would chose you." He came closer then ever in a hug. I could tell he was trying his best to not smell my scent. His jaw didn't unclench until he pulled away.

Chapter 8

_The Discoveries_

His head focoused on something in the distance. I heard what he heard there was a car coming. He muttered something that was in audiable for me to hear. He ran outside before I could question him. i went to join him and the others. There I saw was the Denili car coming up the road. It didn't make any sense they weren't suposed to be here till tomarrow. I saw JJ with her computer in her lap and Elazer in the driver's seat. Everyone was there so what was their reason for coming early.

"Elezar my friend what is the reason for coming a day early?" Carlise asked as they all steped out of the car. They all came closer still not looking or answering the question. Dimitri moved in front of me scince nither of us ever met them except JJ. I was courius at what Elezar was intrested in Dimitri.

"Yes Carlise I know we are early but we decided to come to surprise you." He had some more joy but was still very intrested in Dimitri. "Calm down newborn we will not hurt her we just haven't had time to hunt in a few weeks. The only one was my wife Carmen she will stay while we hunt for abit."

There was a small woman that came near me and Dimitri. He wouldn't have any of this and pushed me back a few steps and went into a protective crouch. I saw that she ment us no harm but Dimitri couldn't see that. I made jasper come closer and calm him down scince he showed no signs of that any time soon. I saw him calm on the outside but then he was back to anger in a second and it was Jasper that was calmer then anything. That was how calmed I wanted Dimitri. It was like he blocked the power and sent it back.

My dad was still paying attention to Eleazar and it was then that I saw why he was so intrested in him. Elazar could detect powers and he was haveing a hard time decipering it. But it was clear to everyone that no one was able to reject Jasper's power. I saw that it was to protect me but he didn't even know that he had it that's how invisable it was. Carmen had come to my side in the distraction and was trying to talk to me but i was bearley listening.

"How could you not see it Alice?" My father was speaking to her with his thoughts racing at how this would put them with the upper hand agianst the Voltri.

"Well I wouldn't know until he knew. Just like Bella and how I knew she was going to die when she thought she was."

"Wiat what are you guys talking about I have no special powers." Dimitri was very confused and wanted answers. carmen wanted to know where to put her stuff inside I led her to the living room and helped her bring the rest of their stuff inside. The rest of the Denali went to hunt while my family was standing argueing. Everyone was talking about weather Dimitri really did have a power or not. They were split in two and one half siad that it was him resiting it and the other siad that it was a special power. Dimitri was with my dad and Alice, Carlise and Esme didn't want to be apart of it. When I came out side they all stopped and looked at me.

"Wiat what about Lunaris she should be the tie breaker." Rosealie was looking at me as if trying to threten me if i didn't take their side.

She didn't scare me, "I say that it's a special power because acroding to your memories no one was able to resist even with his hand being put on him."

Everyone knew i was right so now it was just a matter of trying to master it with the small window of freedom we had. It was going to be hard scince we only had the Denali and the two nomads from South America. The rest of my family, except for me, Dimitri, and my dad, were going to go and hunt for other nomads and people too help us. It wasn't going to be that hard scince alot of them already hate the Voltri. Everyone had left the next day and we were home wiating for the others to come in.

It had been two days before the first visitor arrived. His name was Justin and he was alone. He kept being such a jerk to everyone but to mostly Dimitri. He had such a crush on me that it was starting to creep me out. We were practicing some battle moves in case we got caught in the battle. I was going to be taught by Justin scince my dad was orginizing people in formations and Dimitri was away hunting.

"You know I know the real reason why they're coming. I saw them and it looks like they have no power any more." He told me with a caniving smile.

"Oh really well scince you feel like telling things tell me why you're such a jerk." I knew that he had a reason he was just being stubborn and not letting me into his head.

"You know it's rude to be looking into other people's thoughts." He got me in the ribs but it wasn't that hard to break them, "Oh and it's just the way I am."

I landed a punch on his head. But i wanted to have more fun. I never liked using my powers for being a horrible person like Jane. I moved to the side and suspended him in mid air. He was thrashing like crazy yelling at me to get him down. I stood there laughing and while I was being amused that he couldn't get down he started to scream like something was torturing him. I quickly saw what he was seeing and it was like the images Jane sent to my dad. I let go of all my powers and the images were gone.

"What was that for?" I shrugged my shoulders because I myself didn't know. "That was amazing though it was like I was apart of those things. It was better then Jane's that's for sure." I really wanted to get off the subject so I thought on my feet.

"Look can we drop that I hate using them for stuff like that. Hey how old are you?"

"What oh my age uh... well I've been a vampire for nearly 30 years. I hope that doesn't affect what's between us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Between us I don't think you heard right there is nothing between us."

"Sure there is I know that you can feel it. And if it wasn't for that big new born getting you away every time i'm near we would so be hooking up."

"Okay that's great and all but I'm married and I was asking about how old you were when you were turned." I was starting to be freaked out how could he think that there was something between me and him.

"Married to who and were's your ring you never wear it."  
"My dad thought it would be better if very few vampires knew we were married. God he always thinks that the best way to protect me is to take the things i love away from me."

"Really you know I could see some piont in that. Well with Aro seeing memories he could take him and know you would expose your self. I just wish the girl I loved once didn't join them."

I knew he didn't want to talk about it so I left to go and read in my room to get his fantsies out of my head. I ended up falling asleep and didn't wake till I heard Dimitri come to my room. Well I got up so he wouldn't have to worry about hurting me. I knew he should have been in my room by the time I was fully awake. I went to the door and opened it. I saw there were more people there scince when I fell asleep but in front of me was Justin and Dimitri. He was trying to keep his cool but with Justin not letting him in it was pretty hard.

"What's going on here. Justin let him in I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh what the little princess can't stand to be from her uncle for a few hours." Oh he went to far when he called me a little princess. "Besides orders from your father telling me don't let any one in and don't let you out."

"Look a whole day to _you _is a few hours, but to _me_ it's longer. And i highly doubt that my dad told you that." He showed no signs of moving so I lied, "Look can you please move i have to go to the bathroom." It worked and he moved. Dimitri already knew what to do once I was a foot and a half out the door. It only took one long stride and I was in his arms and heading to the woods. We were at the small run down house that had enough shelter and suppiles for us to stay the night. Aperently this was the reason why he had come to get me. There in the middle of the living room was a table with a beutiful dinner for me. The fire place was lite and the couch was around it. the fire gave a small glow of both mystery and romance.

He pulled the chiar out and sat me down. He poured some shampine that i could tell was a left over bottle from the wedding. He sat down and gestured for me to eat. I ate the spegetti and took a sip of the shampine. When i was finished he led me to the couch where we sat down and talked for abit about what was going to happen. He then caught the back of my head and brought me into a kiss that was cold and hard but also soft and warm and one thing started to led to another.

It was the first time we were together agian with nothing to stop us. It was nothing like before but it would get better. I felt the perfect planes of his chest and was working my way up to entangle my fingers in his hiar. He pulled away to give me some air but I just pulled him back to me. That's when i heard the door open and heard the one mind I did not want to hear. Dimitri was up and glaring at our visitor.

Chapter 9

_Deciving Liar_

"Justin what are you doing here?" I yelled it at him even though I was trying to keep calm.

"What are you doing half naked with _him_?" He told me. i pulled the nearest blakent up to cover myself.

Dimitri was confused as ever trying to know what the hell was going on. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well you didn't answer mine. **Hey dude get your hands off her!**" Justin was now going way over board. Dimitri looked like he was going to claw him to death.

"Why can't you except that I am married and he is my husband and I will never be your girlfriend." I was standing only foot from him and was about ready myself to take him on.

"Wiat hold on this _bozo_ is your husband." He laughed and came so close that he was only a few inches away from my face, "you know you could've done alot better then him."I knew I would probably break my hand but i punched him in the face with all the force I could bring from the earth and my body.

I was sitting on the couch of the old house listening to my dad yell at me, while Carlise was putting a brace on my arm. I didn't break it as much as I thought I had but i was happy because I was able to cause Justin some pian. It was about time someone stood up to him and my dad just didn't understand. "Dad would you please just listen to me I have good reason."

"Oh do you why don't you tell us all. And yes I do understand but you never saw me punch him."

"Okay I never looked at those memories but to my reason. Okay Justin was convinced that i would be his girlfriend and he came up with a whole bunch of reasons to flirt with me."

"Okay so you punched him because he didn't except the fact that you were never going to be his." He looked like he was still a bit mad but he soon had a smile on his face. Yes he understood, "Good for you then. Hey did your mom or Jake tell you the story of when she punched him in the face."

"No they never did. What happened?" I was glad I wasn't in trouble but I really wanted to know what Jake did to deserve a punch in the face.

"Well let's see he was going to take her home when he decided to kiss her. When he finally pulled away after three kisses she punched him. He drove her to her dad's and she called me and had to get a brace. I know Emmet remembers the joke."

I laughed at the thought of Jake being punched in the face by my mom. I was taken home where Dimitri was. Justin was sent to the room above, my room, so he could apoligize. He and Dimitri got in a fight while I was being treated. But I was met at the door by Dimitri and was so happy that I didn't do too much dameage to myself. I kissed him and he pulled away to make sure he wasn't hurting me. "So what did you and Justin get in a fight about?"

"Well he siad that you deserved better then me and that to prove myself I had to beat him in a fight. And well you can guess the rest." He had a small smile on his face. I couldn't be mad at that.

"Aww. You fought to keep me. That is so sweet." I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I hugged him and decided it was time for me to get ready for a good nights sleep. "I'll see you in the morning."

I went up to my room to not only get to my bed but to confront Justin. I was not looking forward to that. I hesitated at the door and finally opened it up. It was pitch black dark. The curtians were down and it would be a minute till my eyes ajusted. When they did I saw him in a corner his face solem with no emotion. I walked to him so he could say what he had to and leave.

"Say what you have to and leave okay."

"Yes ma'm. I'm sorry that I ran in on you two like that it was none of my business."

"Anything else becuase if that's it you should leave."

"No look I love you and I just have to except that I can't have you. But your arua is like nothing I've ever seen."

"Wiat you see aruas. So that's why you knew i was reading you mind."

"Yes and i also know why the Voltri are coming. thev'e been planing it scince you were eleven. I lied about my age I should only be a few years older then you. I changed at sixteen when I saw them. I was going to be lunch but they saw that i had potential and offered me the chance to join them. I took it and it took awhile for them to figure out that I was of no use to them but long enough for me to see them to get taken over. They've been planning to get rid of your family for years." He stopped and sighed for the first time feeling the guilt that he knew something no one else did.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this and why tell me, of all people, now?"

"Because you are the only one i can talk to. That and your arua is combatible with mine. In simple words you are my soulmate."

"But you're not mine Dimitri is." I knew the only way to help him was to hurt him. "Look I'm really tired and want to go to bed so you have to leave." He left with out another word and I finally saw what he saw in me. I felt like crying but I just couldn't let myself do that. If i did I would worry Dimitri and I didn't want my love life to end up like my mom's when she was my age. I got into my bed and tried to put his thoughts in a locked drawer in my mind. I tossed and turned the whole night.

I was so tired the next morning I fell down the stiars. Luckly I didn't break my neck and Seth caught me before I hit the table with glass. Maddie was there and had made us breakfeast. Everyone was out looking for a place to led the Voltri for a battle. But I had to be protected so Seth was sent to do that. I ate slowly because i wasn't feeling that well. I was feeling very nausous and light headed. I ate only half of what was on my plate and went up to Carlise's office to grab some medicine and then I was going to go back to bed.

I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. I was having a very strange dream. I was watching the battle and every where someone was fighting someone. I saw alot of the Voltri die but there was still some of my family dying. I kept looking and I saw Seth being riped to shreds like Jacob. but just as soon as it had started it was over. And i found myself running to the bathroom. I felt the breakfeast I had just eaten coming back up. I threw up and had no energy to move back to my room. I heard someone coming up the stiars and knew it was Maddie. She put her arm around me and kept asking me if i was okay. I knew I really wasn't and wanted to tell her but I was afriad that I would throw up agian.

"Seth can you come and help me get her back to her bed. I think she might be sick" She had some worry in her voice but was trying to tell her self that I wasn't going to die. Seth was up there carrying me back to my room. He liad me down in the bed and I saw Maddie coming in with a buket so i wouldn't have to run to the bathroom. Seth put his hand on my forehead trying to see if i had a fever. I groaned because of his super hot hand was giving me a nasous feeeling. He pulled back and let Maddie do that part. She had bearly touched me and pulled her hand back. She whispered somthing to Seth and he was out the door.

"Hey don't worry well figure out what's wrong with you." i was bearly listening I was trying to concentrate on breathing through my mouth. Seth came back with a thermometer in his hand. He put it in my mouth and left it there. I fell asleep in the process and was happy because then I didn't have to worry if I was sick or not.

Chapter 10

_Days Drag On_

I woke to someone pressing agianst my throat and i also felt that i was going to be sick agian. I stood up in the bed and reached down for the bucket next to my bed. I threw up until yet agian i was left with no energy. I liad back down on the bed and let Carlise finish what he was doing before. It didn't take long for him to finish and was starting ask me questions about things that i ate and when I started to feel nausous. i kept my answers short and as simple as i could manage with my mind being very muddled.

"Now when did you start feeling nausous?" Carlise asked me. The feeling of throwing up was coming back. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"Just this morning. I really didn't feel all that bad until after I fell down the stiars."

"Well that's a wierd way of getting sick," He siad to me handing the bucket. "It's nothing serious just a bad stomach flu. It should be gone in a day or two." i nodded and felt sleep take over agian. I was very peaceful by the time I woke up. I was hungry and headed down for some food. I got to the door and opened it to find my dad there. He had is his hands a tray of a glass of water and and an orange. I tried to push past him but he wouldn't allow it.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my bed. He placed the tray in front of me and sat in the chiar next to my bed. I atempted to peel my orange but was very hard when you were very tired. I set it down and drank the water. I almost choked when my dad handed me my peeled orange. I took it and ate it slowly.

"You know that Justin is really starting to get on my nerves." He was trying to talk to me but I really didn't want to.

"Well he hasn't gotten on mine. He's really nice." Shoot I wanted to keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah I've seen how nice he is to you. I can tell he hates everyone except you." He looked at me like I was in trouble or something.

"What did i do wrong now?" I siad my voice was becoming horse.

"Nothing i know he was with the Voltri and was wondering if he told you anything. He is very good at hiding his powers and his mind."

"Yeah he told me some things but I don't think they're that improtant." I kept my voice calm and my thoughts striaght. I wanted to keep him safe even if i didn't love him the way he loved me.

"Oh really could one of the things be the reason why the Voltri are coming." Darn I let that slip.

"Yes they're coming because they got taken over by another vampire and she wants to elimanite everyone that is different. That includes us and the Denali and dhampirs and their keepers and creaters." I let the words sllip through my mouth without thinking. "Please don't hurt him or yell at him. He wanted to tell but he didn't trust anyone except me."

"Don't worry I won't I'll just tell him that your mind gave it away when you were sleeping. Now what's his power. Elezar can't figure it out."

"He can see aruas that's how he knows when people are trying to read his mind or figure him out." I closed my eyes trying to keep awake in case he needed to know anything else.

"You don't have say anything else just listen. Give your voice a rest." I was starting to feel nasous agian and he gave me the bucket. "You are so much like your mother. You protect people that love you even if you don't love them the way they do to you. That was one thing that made me love your mom. That and she was so different from all the other girls."

I was done and liad my head down trying to keep calm and not feel so dizzy. I tuned out alot of his conversation and tried to see how Dimitri was doing. He was abit worried but as more wanting to see me. But my dad wasn't letting him in case I threw up blood. I then went to Justin and he was hurt from what i siad to him the other day. I normaly would be thinking that would be a good thing but i felt a bit sorry for him. my dad's question brought me back to what he was talking to me about.

"Hey where's the rest of your mom's things? I want them back so we can have a place for her." He really wanted to know and I knew where some of them were but we sold some of the things because we needed the money.

"Well some of the things should be in the old house in Canada but we had to sell some things." My voice was horse and I knew I had to sleep if I wanted the days to go by faster.

"Okay well one of these days were going to have to go up there and get them." He kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I went into the blackness of sleep and was there for a long time.

I woke the next morning all feelings I had yesterday were gone and I just had to be outside. I got on some clothes and headed out the door not wanting any breakfeast. I ran half of the trial that was near the house. I started to slow and came across the house I was the closest to Dimitri in the longest time. Thinking of him made me turn around. I kept looking around to make sure he wasn't going to scare me.

The house was empty when I got back. I grabbed a bowl of cearel that was made for me and went to the back. sure enough there was everyone trying to work on Dimitri's power. I never watched one of his practices and decied there was a first for everything. It wasn't going to well the powers they were posing as the Voltri weren't that good. I sat there trying to keep as quiet as i could manage. It was Justin that finally saw me.

"Hey we all know that what we have isn't working. Why don't we use her powers she can send images like Jane's and mabye duplicate Alec's power." Every one looked him stupidly. but it was my dad that came around and siad something.

"he's right and has a piont. And i can't belive I'm saying this but i agree with him." He looked at Dimitri and siad, "Well what do you think Dimitri do you want her to cause you pian?"

He didn't want to go into a fake battle with me but he also knew there was no other way to master his power. "Well I guess ther is no other way. I will have to just deal with it."

"Come on over here and join us." My dad pionted me to go to the other side. I stood with the others and was trying to think of horibble images to send to them.

Chapter 11

_Regrets_

I knew what i was going to give them. I hadn't really seen if I could give it to more then one person at a time. But Justin siad that I was better at it then Jane already so i tried my luck. it took awhile but I knew they were seeing it and when i was going to go back to my own mind I was hit with the images of my blood stained dreams all over agian. It soon stoped and i loked around three other people other then me had seen what i was trying to send to Dimitri, my dad, Justin and Alice.

It did work and his power was somthing better. I tried it agian only this time not giving the images to Dimitri. Agian i was hit with the same images I was trying to send to the other side. I tried to pull it away but I couldn't I was trapped. In the back of my mind I knew it was only me that saw images this time. I was reliving all of the memories of my past and even more I did not know I remembered.

I was screaming trying to have him get the shield or what ever it was that was around me off. But no matter what I did it seemed that he had no control or they were telling him to keep it up so they can see what they had to do to make him have his full potential. It was Justin that was speaking in my defense when I could get my hearing back.

"Dimitri get it off of her if you keep it on there any longer she will start to attack any one that is near her."

"Yeah I'm trying but I can't I don't even know how I got it to just focus on her." I could hear him panic and trying to get it away. "Look just let me calm down for abit and see if I can move it."

I decided that the best way to let him worry as much I was going to think of all the good memeories I had and mabye it would be easier if he knew it wasn't bothering me. I was slowly regianing my mind and senses. But to me it wasn't fast enough.

"Dimitri you don't have to worry she's only reliving good times now." I could tell that Justin was trying to help but he also knew that all my good times were slowly coming to an end. Finally I was able to pull my powers back. I was happy to see the green trees and the moss covered ground. I looked around and my dad had a look of regret on his face but also wonder in his eyes. Dimitri was already by me looking to make sure I was in the present and not the past. When he saw that I was he came and hugged me and was trying to apoligize.

It was me that pulled back but I was trying to see everyone else's expresion. Everyone had left and I was in that state of mind for more then a few minutes. It was hours and me, Justin, Dimitri, and my dad were the only one's left.

"Where is everyone where did they go?" I had to know in case they left because of me.

"Don't worry they left to go and remark the trail. It rianed a hard one." My dad siad to me. I was still a bit dazed but I would soon get over it. I walked around Dimitri towards Justin. He was the only one who had chosen not to go and knew what i was going through. I was a foot from him and I could see the sadness in his eyes but he had a blank look on his face. I gave him a hug tears coming down my face. He was shocked at my gesture and decieded to hug me back. I whispered in his ear "Thank You". I ran back to Dimitri and was trying to convince him it wasn't his fault and that it was mine for taking him by surpise like that.

I went into the house to get out of my wet clothes and try to get warm. I sat in front of the fire place with a hot chocolate in my hands. I had been staring into the fire trying to figure out what it was that had made me so close to kissing Justin in front of not only my dad but my husband Dimitri. They had gone to help the others and had left me at the house. it was 12 noon the next day when they all had come back. I hadn't fallen asleep and was very tired and decied the best way to get answers was to ask for advice and sleep the feelings away.

I was once agian on the beach i was at while on my honeymoon with Dimitri. I sat there thinking about solutions. I tried to look for my mom and Jacob but I guess they could only come when they had time on their watch. I was starting to go crazy there all alone with no one to talk to. So much that I started to scream to the skies things I would yell if there weren't any vampires around.

"God dammit what did i do to deserve this. I hate this. I hate being half vampire and I hate that my love life is ending up like my mom's. What do you all have agianst me?" I was very upset and glad that it was only me that could hear what I was saying. "What's next, huh? Am I going to lose my whole family including Dimitri."

The next thing I knew was that there was somthing or someone trying to restain me. I fought back and was thrashing at nothing. I didn't want to go back to the real world because then I would be back to what I was trying to avoid. I finally saw saw that what i thought was a empty dream was actully a nightmare I was having while I was screaming my thoughts to everyone. I opened my eyes to where I was and I was in my bed which I remember going to but there was alot of people there.

The person restianing me was Justin and I could tell that he was trying to calm me and get me to stop. I was angrier then ever I didn't want him there to calm me i wanted it to be Dimitri like how it was in the old days when he was a human and I was a niave girl who was trying to figure out who she was. i quickly got out of the room and ran to my truck and speed off to where? I didn't know all I knew was that no one was following me and I was heading North.

I drove and I drove for a day. When I finally slowed to see where i was I saw that I was in my old nieghborhood. I saw JJ's house and that her parents made a memorial for her outside. I soon stopped in front of the house I had so many memories and lived most of my life. I pulled in the driveway and got out. the house was empty and untouched. It was mine and decided not to sell it or rent it out. I yelled at them when they siad that they were going to put all of the things in storage. The house was ment to remain the way i had left it three years ago when i finally knew the truth.

I walked up the steps and grabbed the key above the door that only me and Jake could grab. I unlocked it and stepped inside. It was dark and dusty and smelled like there was a peice of chese in the fridge that was never taken out. I turned the light switch to the on pisition and was surprised that lights came on. I made my way up the stairs to Jake's bedroom. I took a glance in it and saw that it was still as messy as ever. There was a small breeze and in the old house it sounded like he was there in the bed snoring while I played with my imaganary friends at age seven.

_What ever happened to those days when i didn't have to worry about anything accept how i could go to bed at ten o'clock instead of seven._ I went away from the room towards mine. The picture i had of it when I left was stil etched in my mind. At the edge of my bed should be my most favorite piar of jeans with Jake's blood on them and my closet looking ransacked of most clothes. My door was opened and I swore that i don't recall ever leaving it open but I was in a rush so it could have opened when i slammed it closed. I saw that all my old memories and my progression through the years through art was just to much.

I sat on the bed and looked at the night stand where my alarm showed the time and there next to it was a picture of my mom. I picked up the picture knowing it was one of the things I was stupid enough to leave behind. I was crying by now and had noticed the time and relized that i didn't have my cellphone with me. I hoped that the phones were working so that i could call my dad and tell him not to worry about me and that i was going to come home in a day. I was holding my breath wiating to hear the pulse when i did I was relived. I dialed Alice's number scince she was going to have alot of heat not knowing where i was. I was very careful to leave where I was going undecided.

"Hello," it was Alice that answered and she sounded a bit worried.

I made sure my voice sounded calm before I answered, "Hey Alice it's me."

"Oh where are you? Dimitri is worried and so is your dad."

"Look I know that I did that but tell them not to worry and that I'll be back by tomarrow afternoon." I wanted to spend a few hours here and relive happier times.

"Okay I will but can you at least tell me where you're at?"

"Yeah I'm in my old home. Did he send people to go and look for me."

"No I told them not to because I told them that you were going to come back and explian everything." She sounded happy that she had that to tell them. "Hey does this have to do with Justin and Dimitri?"

I didn't want to go into detial so i kept my answer short, "yes." I hung the phone up and went back to my room. I got a new piar of clothes from my closet and decieded that the best idea to do before i drove agian was to take a nap. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes hoping I would not encounter the nightmares I had been having for the past couple of nights.

I woke an hour later and was getting ready to leave back home. I had to go and do somethings before I had to leave. One of them was going to see JJ's parents and tell them that I morned with them. I could tell them that JJ sometimes visited in my dreams and that she told me to tell them that she missed them and wants to be with them.

i drove to her house and the visit only lasted about hour scince they insited that i eat something. It was very emotional seeing them remembering her and not knowing the truth. I left and drove down the once familiar streets slower then i would have wanted. But the minute I hit the highway I sped down them eager to go back home with a new look on life. I had my mom's picture and a few thing's of Jake's in seat next to me. I knew there was going to be alot of yelling when I got back but I would take it with my head held high.

I had many regrets in life but I now knew that meeting Dimitri and finding my dad instead of running away when Jake died was not one of them. I was at a red light when the picture of my mom fell. I wanted to pick it up but I would have to stop. I pulled in to a fast food parking lot. The glass hadn't broken just the back had fallen off. I got the pieces and I finally noticed something strange about the picture. It was folded in half and there was more then one picture.

I unfloded the one i always saw and there was my mom with my dad and the back had writting on it but it just siad the date and who was in it. I looked at the others and there were some of Jacob and my mom with me when i was a baby. but it was the last one that got me thinking. It was my dad and only him. I had gotten this as a gift from a anymous person after my mom had died.

Mabye it was Alice that had sent it to me. Probably hoping Jake would tell me what i was. The only delay was that it was my mom's wish that I was to find out when i was old enough to understand. But when she found that out she probably was hoping I was smart enough to look there and get the answers myself. I drove trying to figure out what the reason for the pictures being there.

Chapter 12

_A Wonderful Surprise_

I arrived home and just as i expected there was my dad anger all over his face. I walked to him slowly and was trying to build up my confidence. I had to have a good reason to have left so suddenly. But the truth was I just didn't have a good reason. I could make one up but I had none. I would have to tell the truth even if it hurt the ones Ioved the most. I walked up the stairs and met him at the top. he stared down at me.

"Take a walk with me." he siad it almost suonded like a growl. I still had the photos in my pocket and was going to leave them in my room but i had better get it over with. We walked for about five minutes when he stopped. I was looking at the ground so I had no idea if he turned around or not. "Why did you leave? I need to know the truth so I can help."

"Dad you wouldn't understand and I don't need any help." I had looked up at him and he did have sarrow in his eyes but he was still mad. He was only worried that i needed to go to a mental hospital. "Just give me my speech and any punishment you find suitiable for a married woman. Oh stop worrying I'm not crazy."

"Look I can't punish you any more and I have a speech but I don't want to yell it at you." He was now trying to keep his cool but it wasn't working. "Look can you at least tell me where you were. That made me worry so much that Alice couldn't see where you were or where you going."

I couldn't argure with that so I had to tell him, "I was back in my old home. I didn't know i was going there until I finally slowed down. I just needed a place to think. Look my mind has been very confused the last few days." I took the pictures out of my pocket and threw them at him. Even though I thought it was Alice i still think he had something to do with them. "Here In case you missed them I belive they're yours." I ran back to the house after that.

I ran to my room and landed on the bed crying. He was mad at me and i know I left him there stunned and confused. But I had to leave before i blabbed about my secret deep, deep down crush on Justin. Someone knocked on my door. I didn't aknowledge them but they came in anyway. It was Dimitri I was glad it was him I needed to talk to him. I got up and sat next to him. He had a face that gave no emotions but as always his eyes had conceren.

"Are you sure you're okay? I've noticed the way he looks at you and I just want to know the true reason for you leaving."

"I ran because I needed to think. In privete where no one would hear my thoughts. I really just needed to get my thoughts straight about everything."

"Well is there anything spacific you needed to think about?"

"Well just things I've been told and about where my heart is in all of this."

"What do you mean where your heart is?"

"Well what I mean is that Justin told me that i was his soulmate and that we belonged together. So I told him you were mine. After he told me that I started to like him in more of a crush way then the way I love you." I stopped to take in his face. It was thoughtful but I knew he was trying to be open. "I took some time to think and I now know who it is I want and need. I decided-"

"Look if it's him I can understand. I can share you."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think I'll need it. I decided that I need Justin as a friend and not a boyfriend and it's you who my body and heart wants and needs. It's like if I don't have you my world crumbles." He had a bit of a confusing face but it soon sank in that he was like a drug that I needed everyday or I would die. He embraced me in a hug and slowly moved his lips to mine. It was getting easier for him to control that thirst and strength he could so easliy hurt, or kill, me with. "Hey you know I should probably apoligize to my dad about the whole thing iin the woods."

"Aw do you have to do that now?"

"Why where you planning something?"

"Damnit I have to get better at keeping secreats away from you."

"Look just let me do that one thing and then you can show me the surprise okay?"

"Fine can you just make it quick?"

"I'll try my best Mr. Impatiant. Gosh just because you can move alot faster doesn't mean you have to rub it in. There are still slowpokes in this house." I ran down the stairs and saw that everyone was there except my dad. I soon found out that he was in his room. The door was open just a crack I was about to knock.

"Come in who ever it is that's there."

I walked in and saw him on sofa that was in there looking at the pictures i threw at him in my fake rage. He looked at each one slowly especialy the ones where my mom was in them. I sat next to him and saw that he had found another stack that was hidden in Alice's and my room.

"Hey I just wanted to apoligize for my behavior out there that was stupid you should know the truth your my dad right. You deserve that scince you missed most of my life."

"Don't worry about it I got all the things to catch me up." He siad without taking his eyes off the pictures. "You hid theses really good it took me a week to find them. I never told you that I took these from your room. But I was wondering where the rest of your baby pictures where. Alice gave me two when you first came."

"Yeah I knew that you were going to show them to Maddie to get back at me."

"Yeah, hey do you know what this was there was nothing on the back?"

I looked at the one he was showing me. It took awhile but then I remembered what was going on. "Oh that was when we took a short trip to Florida. It was only two days but Renee was sick and needed to see Bella. She had sun cancer I think. But they had a small party to celabrate my late fith birthday. It was week before mom died. She had most of them put away with writing on the back but then i guess Alice called with the news and never got to this one."

He set it down and went to the next one. I was nine and I had gotten third place in the talent contest at school. Jake was there next to me looking like a proud father. "You have that look in your eye when you know something isn't right. Did you know that?"

"No but i guess that I always knew i was different and he wasn't my real dad." We sat there looking at the pictures and I would explian the stories behind them. It was only about 30 minutes when someone cleared their throut. It was Dimitri and he looked abit irritated. "Sorry I got caught up in memory lane."

"Well can I please show you that surprise i was talking about before it gets dark."

"Yeah. Hey dad when i come back I'll tell you more of the stories."

"Well how about tomarrow I highly doubt you'll come back today." He chuckled a bit but then a rock hit him in the head.

"Don't give too much away. I want her to take the full impact." I stared at him and the next I knew I was blinded. I tried to walk back to the door but was soon hitting a wall. Cold hands grabbed my arms and I was soon craddled in arms that felt safe and warm as if I was with Dimitri agian when he was human. I felt the wind fly past hair untill the wind slowed and I knew we were near. He set me on the ground and lightly grabbed my hand. We walked for a while.

He stopped and took the blindfold i had on off. It took a bit for my eyes to adjust but then i saw it. There in front of me was a small cottege. It was the same one we were close to having our first close relation befroe Justin inturupted. He was watching my face and then had worry in his eyes.

"You don't like it do you?"

"What! No of corse I like it. No like isn't the right word Love is." I looked up at him and he in turn handed me a key. I went to the door and opened it slightly not knowing what was going to be behind it. The inside was amazing. A fire was blazing in the fire place there was a small kitchenate and a dining table set ready for the first meal. There was a smell of lavender and strawberries from the center piece. I was so awed by the sight in front of me I forgot that Dimitri was there with me.

"Do you like the place so far? Esme and I designed it. Alice and Rosalie did the furniture. Emmet built it and your dad made the table and bed. Carlise did some of the wood work outside."

"Dimitri there are just no words to say about this place and what I'm feeling. But yes i do love it."

"Well if you think that this place is nice wiat till you see our room." He led me down a hallway that had three doors. Two doors on one side and one al by it's self. We went into the one that all by it's self. The room was just stunning. It was big and so roomy. The bed was crafted so nicely that I would have thought it was bought from a normal furniture store. I saw the roses carved with such detial that I didn't want to touch it fearing it would break the minute I did. He was by the bed a smile on his face. I just wanted to know one thing about this place.

"What are the other two rooms for?"

"Oh those, one is for my mom when ever she stays over," He looked at the ground for a brief second, "And the second one is for later on if we want to." I was now abit confused.

"What do you mean 'for later on'?"

"Well your dad and I have been listening to your sleep talk. Most of the time it's not much but I guess you were talking with your mom once and you siad 'I want to have one too'. Then you stopped and started to talk agian 'A baby'." He looked down agian trying to get the words right," And for three days that's all you talked about. Well you mostly siad what you would name the kid. But then the night before you ran off you worried about weather you could have one or not."

I was speechless I bearly remembered my dreams and the time frame he was talking about I had had no dreams. He was right in some way i did want a kid but not now I wanted one in a year or two and I did worry. I always wondered if I was able to have kids. "You are right you know I do want one just not now. Mabye we can talk about this stuff later like in a year or so." I now looked at him trying to hope there was something in my eyes that would let him catch on to what i was going to try to do. "So now show me what my dad was talkinng about me staying here for the whole night." It worked he was by my side and was already in the process of taking his shirt off.

I moved on towards the bed and sat down wiating for him. I didn't even count to three when he already had me in a kiss. We were together forever now and we were finishing what we had started in this place many days ago. I let my blackness of pleasure take over when I was sure nothing was going to go wrong. I was safe here in his arms and I could tell he knew he was safe in mine.

I was calm and yet excited at the same time. I was hoping that last night wasn't a dream and that we were together at last. I was also calm because I was trying to get some thoughts together because this was the day that I had to tell Justin that we were never going to be. I carefully opened my eyes to see if i was in the new bedroom of our house. To see that I was really over Dimitri's chest takeing in his scent and memerizing it.

I was and he looked as if he was asleep but he was awake he was just living in the moment. it had been a long time for me to him it was probly a few weeks. I waited till he opened his eyes ocupying myself with tracing patterens on his chest. I was so caught up that I didn't really pay attention to his thoughts. It wasn't untill that he kissed me that I even knew.

"Well should we head back because you have to tell someone some more stories and someone else what you told me."

I really didn't want to but I would have to get it over with a some piont. "Yeah we're going to have to go back some time." I knew I needed clothes and i didn't bring anything. But knowing Alice she probably stocked up on those things. I went to the double doors in the room and sure enough there was a whole room with clothes. I chose a nice skirt and top and went to meet Dimitri in the living room. He was sitting on the couch dressed and ready to take us back. I let him have me in his arms and we were off to my dad's house.

Chapter 13

_Another Heart Break_

Everyone was really preparing for something. I took a look at the minds and they were getting ready, the battle was tomarrow. I had to find Justin he was the one person I had to see before this battle took place. I kept serching for his mind but came up short handed. Alice was suddenly by my side and pionted underneth the stairs. Sure enough there he was and we was kepping his mind clouded over. I walked to him making sure I had everything I wanted to say to him striaght.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" I tried to sound normal but I knew he saw that I was upset over something 'cause of my arua.

"Sure let's sit down and talk."

"Alone. I want to talk to you in the woods were no one can hear us." He soon had a bit of a spark in his eyes. He was hoping that I was going to tell him that I chose him instead of Dimitri. He had me in his arms before I could protest and we were out to the woods. I saw a quick flash of my house and stopped about a quarter of a mile away. He set me down and took a few steps back. "look I know what you think I'm going to say. But let me just tell you you're wrong."

"Why him and not me. We belong together and you know it."

"To you yes we belong together but I just thought really hard over it and I don't know I saw nothing between us except a school crush." He looked confused so I tried to explian it a bit better. "Let's see well you are the friend I go to for eveything to talk about. Dimitri is the boyfriend that you don't like because you like me and I like you very little."

"OK I get it that you hate me and don't want to see me. Did you think about how hard this would be on me?"

"Yes and don't you get that this is hard on me too. i don't want to hurt your feelings. I care for you just in a different way." He finally understood and started to walk away from me. I really didn't care but I didn't want him to be mad at me forever so I knew that I had to at least tell him goodbye so that he knew it wasn't his fualt and it was mine. "Look I just want you to know that I don't hate you and that i do want to see you." He stopped and faced me agian. "You can like me but just don't expect me to like you back. Can you at least live with that?"

He sighed,"I guess i can. But can I at least ask something from you?"

"That depends what is it?"

"I know there is a chance that either you or I won't make it tomarrow. All I want is one kiss and if you say no then I will have to live with it and I'll take you back."

What was I going to say to that. My good natured haert was saying to tell him yes and let him have that one thing for him to remember me by weather he died or not. But my mind siad tell him no I was loyal to Dimitri it didn't matter if he siad that he would share me I chose him instead of Justin. "I'm sorry Justin but I just can't kiss you. I'm loyal to Dimitri and I don't want to break that loyalty." He had saddness in his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. "Mabye I'll change my mind at some piont just don't your hopes up."

He was only an inch away from me, "That is one deal I could live with." With that he picked me up and headed back to the house were everyone was preparing. I went to find Dimitri and he was with my dad putting arrangements together of were people would be. I was put in the back with the werewolves and they were trying to see who would go next to me to run with me untill Dimitri could get out of there. Justin and another vampire were not placed yet and there were two spots open.

Justin came behind me and took a lock of my hiar and was memorizing my scent. Dimitri and my dad were debating. My dad was for the guy that had some good strength. Dimitri didn't really like the guy my dad chose so he was for Justin. He siad that he thought Justin would have a better chance protecting me then the other guy. When they finally noticed i was there they both thought that they should ask me.

"Hey Luna who would you rather want by you to gaurd you?" My dad asked hoping I would take his side.

"Well I would say to put your guy next to me," He had a smirk on his face but little did he know that i was done. "But I would also like Justin to be in front of me and to run along with the other guy. Of corse i would want to stay in the battle but you all say no." Justin was abit surprised to hear my disision. My dad looked defeted because he did not like Justin. Dimitri was thinking what I siad through. He now understood Justin and thought it better for me to have two protectors then just one.

"She does have a piont Edward if you really want her safe just send two with her."

"That would work especially if the werewolf and one of them was caught up with something. There would be a third to keep her safe." They continued to talk about stratigies so I left to the couch to read. I didn't really know what book I had gotten the title just seemed intresting. It was a good book and I had finished it in about three hours. Dinner was there for me and I started to eat remeberibg I had nothing to eat that day. It was when I had finshed the greenbeans that I took in my suroundings. No one was there and everyone that was upstiars. I took advantage of the scilence and thought back to days when I had first come to realize what I was. I had alot that was bad happen to me but there was more good then the bad. I found my real dad instead of becoming an orphan when Jacob died. I had met Dimitri because of my dad's overprotectivness. And I had took avenge of the person who had killed the two people so dear to my heart.

I had finshed eating and was working my way to get another book. I decided to get some of my other stuff together to move to our new house. I had packed the knicks-knacks and was going to grab my books when i noticed a piece of folded white paper on my bed. It was from Justin he probably asked Alice if I was going to come up here. _Thanks for the chance you're giving me. I just want you to know that I will be there for you if Dimitri doesn't make it. Damnit that was stupid to say but i think you get my piont. I hope so. Never will stop loving you, -Justin._ It was a nice gesture. Reading it made me relize that there was a chance that Dimitri was never going to make it. That's probably why I had put Justin with the small group to protect me and why Dimitri wanted him with me. He didn't want me to be alone and sad if he was gone.

I put the note in my pocket and grabbed one of my books and headed downstiars. I was reading the book that I had read over about a hundred times. I wasn't really reading the book i was more thinkng about all the possiblities that could happen tomarrow saving the worst for last. I guess I had fallen asleep because i woke to people coming down the stiars. Dimitri had come to where i had placed myself.

"I should take her home she's just about passed out if we hadn't woken her. I'll see you all in the morning." He had me in his arms and was flying to our house.

Chapter 14

_One Kiss_

He placed me on the bed and left me there. i heard him go to the other room. I was left with my dreams and they weren't that pleasnt. I was seeing the battle and I saw that everyone I loved the most dying. Dimitri was the first to go and then my dad and Justin. I couldn't stand it and I wanted to go in and help them but there was something holding me back. What ever it was had my arms over my head and was holding them tightly. I tried to shake it off but my hips and legs were stuck too. I was able to see behind me and it was the other Demetri from the Voltri.

I heard him telling me to calm down and wake up. I was still thrashing to get him off me but he was strong. I was trying to get out of this dream but I just couldn't open my eyes, finally I was able to. I looked up and around me to make sure I was fully awake. I was and my heart was pounding. Dimitri was over me holding my legs and hips down. He had my arms above my head and was trying to see if I was okay enough to let go of. I was still scared and now knowing that time was up made it even more of a nightmare then reality. I hugged Dimitri crying in the joy knowing he was here now and safe and from the horror of the dream. He embraced me in one of the hugs I remembered from when we first met and I had needed the comfort.

He pulled away with worry in his eyes. I wanted to tell him that I was scared for him and I hoped to god that we both made it. We sat there on the bed speaking silent words to each other. It was time for us to leave and I was taking in every one of his features. We were at the house and everyone was making final preperations. I went to go and see Justin so I could remember the light in his eyes that were so beutiful. He was smilling happy to see me but his smile turned to one of worry when he saw the look on my face. He took my hand and lead me away from the sight of everyone.

We stopped at a small clearing and he spoke, "What's the matter you're never this unhappy?"

"I know I just had a nightmare and it felt so real that it's freaking me out just thinking of it."

He was silent for a minute then he spoke, "Hey can I ask only one thing from you? You don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

"Yeah just ask. I don't mind." I was confused but yet agian he saw my arua and was not letting me in his head.

"All I want is one kiss. I don't know if I'm going to make it and If we all, meaning you, Dimitri, and the rest of your family, live then I want leave you peace and I want the kiss to remember you by even if I don't live."

It was one of those questions I couldn't say no to. But I still wanted to be loyal to Dimitri. There was no way I could kiss him. But I could also never tell Dimitri about it but knowing him he soon would. Dimitri was also a very understanding person. So he would understand why I did kiss Justin. "Okay I'll kiss you but you have to be with me to explian it to Dimitri why. He already knows why I would."

He nodded and was only inches away from me. before I could even think about what I had gotten my self into his lips had met mine. His kiss had so many emotions for me that I didn't know how to respond. I let myself go with it and I found that there was something there but not enough for me to love him the way i loved Dimitri. But yet i knew that if Dimitri didn't make it then I could be with him. He soon pulled away and had his eyes closed. I started to walk back and be there before anyone noticed that we were gone.

He had me in his arms and was racing back. We were only gone for a few minutes and it seemed we had been in that forest for an hour or longer. i went to Dimitri and told him what had happened. He wasn't mad and he understood that I did it out of the goodness of my heart. He left me for a minute to just talk to Justin. He had told him something important but he sent my own thoughts back at me. He came back and had me in his was memorizing my scent and I was doing the same. I would have never known that this was going to be hard having to leave him agian.

We were being led to where the battle would take place. we had a few hours left before they came. Seth took that time to tell Maddie how much he loved her and that he was sorry and goodbye. I spent every last minute I had with Dimitri. He had his arms wrapped around me and we were just sitting there looking into each others eyes. We spoke words of love and devotion with out moving our mouths. I didn't want him to stay longer then what was planned before he had a power that could help.

My mind then came across some of the worst minds I've ever heard. I looked to see if Seth was back and he was. I could tell my dad had heard them to. He gave a signal and everyone moved into position. Dimitri took his place near the front. Justin placed me on the werewolf that would be traveling with us and then took his. I got in position to get off eaisly if they wanted to speak with me. Then I saw them in thier billowing black, gray and dark gray cloaks.

Chapter 15

_The Meaning of Life and Death_

I didn't know that in that one second of looking at them that I could see how many people and vampires they killed without haveing to look in thier minds. I saw Dimitri next to my dad and could tell that he was going to be the first mind they wanted to see. One of them aproched they had a black cloak and black shoulder length hiar. Funny though this one's skin looked delicate like an onin skin and his eyes had a glaze that I've only seen once in my life. it was the glaze over that only came when someone died. He stopped a few feet away from us.

"Carlise how nice to see you my old friend," how could this guy greet us like we were friends when they were the enemy and had knowledge of that.

"Yes Aro it is nice but today we are not friends." Carlise had sounded very evil.

"Why do you say that Carlise?" Aro asked.

"You are here to kill us for what we are even though there is no law saying we can not live a different way."

"Oh yes there is now and you have broken 3 laws, mabye more." Siad a woman with light brown hiar wearing a blood red cloak. Funny though how in that one split second of seeing her I knew what it ment to live and die. Dying was something that was very pinful most of the time and living was what we took for granteed of every day we are around.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am Claudiarosa. And i am the new ruler of the vampire world." She had a smirk on her face and proceded to us. my dad did not look happy about this new girl. I guess she had a power to take other's powers away if she whished and made them better. I was glad i was keepping my thoughts in check i just hoped she didn't take my dad's power away. She already had Aro's power and Alec's.

She went to Carlise and put her hand out for him to put his out. She was still for a moment until she stepped back. "How intresting you have broken 4 laws."

"Please tell me when did these laws take affect. Not one of us knew about these things and what laws did we break."

"Well I sent a messenger out to let all of you westeren poeple know. I guess he decided to take the oppertunity to runaway," She put her gaze to Justin and I saw from him that it was true but he wanted to live a better life away from the new rules. "As for what laws you have broken: One you told a human about us who then ran away."

"She is dead now and did not tell anyone." My dad try to say as calmly as he could.

"Anyway what i was saying was that two you are in an alience with werewolves. Three the way you feed on animals instead of humans and the last one is that you have made a new vampire with out permission. Now if you don't mind I have a few other minds to see." That was it she procceded down the line in the front. She then got to Dimitri and was staring him down. "Boy do you look cute I can see why they wanted to change you. You're strong and loyal." I saw behind that facade that she only wanted him for his looks. Sorry for her but he was taken. She had his hand and was standing there stunned.

She moved her eyes back to him and now had fury over her face. I knew what it was about before she siad anything. She found out about me and was not happy that she had to kill him. "Well, well, well looks like you all have broken a total of 5 laws." She brought her face up and was looking into the crowd of vampires," Will the dhampir girl come out here now!" I looked to my dad and he nodded and told me to bring Justin with me scince she wanted me to be in the middle.

I got off the werewolf i was on and grabbed Justin's hand and went to face her. I saw Dimiri's apologetic face. i wanted to go and comfort him but i had to face Claudiarosa. I stood in front of her and tried to compose myself to not show any fear. Her eyes moved from me to justin then back to me. She then brought her hand out and slapped me across the face. I was knocked to the ground and blacked out for a quick second. Justin tried to come and help me up.

"No if you take one step towards her you will be the first to die. That goes for any of you espesially for you Dimitri." She was by my face in an instant. "Now listen here you little whore i don't like you already because you are half human but also you are in love with someone who is not of your kind. I will give you one chance to answer this one simple question right." i turned my head back to the ground so i wouldn't have to look her in the eye. She held my by my shoulders and had me upright, "Are you listening to me you little bitch? Now will you be willing to give up your powers to save him?"

I knew the answer was yes and my heart wanted me to say it. But my mind was thinking that she was tricking me and would kill me once she had my powers and force Dimitri to be with her or if i siad yes and was still alive she would flaunt him around in front of me until i gave up my life. i knew he was strong enough to help himself so I siad, "No."

She relesed me and i landed hard. She left me there and faced the rest of the vampires and werewolves. She was pissed and simply siad, "Kill them all."

Chapter 16

_Run Far Away_

They moved only an inch but they soon were relesing their mental attack first. I was getting some of it but not enought for it to hurt me. it only took 30 seconds but they soon got the hint that it just wasn't going to work. They moved in faster then I've ever seen vampires move.

I didn't know what exactly happned after that but what I do know was that I was hearing screaming. Justin was trying to get me to stand up so we could get the hell out of there. I was dazed and just wanted to run and make sure Dimitri was okay. I looked around hoping I could catch just a glimpse. I scanned twice and finally saw him he was there by my dad fighting the two witch twins.

Alec was taken down and my dad turned his attention to us for a split second," Justin Get her out of here now I'm counting on you." I felt Justin grab me and drag me away. I felt the hot tears coming my face and the whole world became silent and slow-motion like. I saw death every where and knew I was screaming. In the midst of it all I was surprised to see my mom and Jacob there urging me to go and leave. But I just couldn't and they were gone just as soon as they were there. I blinked still wanting to go to Dimitri but just as fast as it had happned time speed up again and I could hear the fast pace of the battle.

Justin was pulling me along and I was making it harder for him to get me out so I finally just let myself go and let him pull me away. The other vampire was there and wiating for the first sign of us. He immediately speed off ahead of us. I griped the neck of the wolf and told him he could go. I looked behind me and saw justin racing behind. I looked past him into the clearing where the battle was still going on. I turned my head away and look forward letting the silent tears of fear, love, and sorrow fall down my face.

I didn't know when I decided to tune back into tough girl world but when I did I saw that the vampire that was ahead of us had left. I looked to see if Justin was still there he was and had stopped running. He put his hand out to stop the wolf I was on. I was dazed wondering what was going on.

"We're going to have to stay here they are surrounding the only best exit that we had and are moving in." Justin told us quietly.

"What can we do other then just stand here." I had gotten off the wolf and was faceing him.

"That's the thing I don't know. Mabye we could use you to-" Before I could sense that there was some one there they jumped Justin and was trying to kill him. "Go get out of here go to the randevous point and wiat for me there."

I didn't hesitate then I just ran to the place he showed me with his memories. The wolf was by my side and trying to keep up. I saw it and was so close to the little medow that was sucured. Out of nowhere a vampire was on me trying to sink his fangs into my neck and any where he could. I tried to call for help but I turned to see the wolf was battling his own vampire. I was alone on this one. I tried with everything I had and I was barley wining. I was tired and was still trying to continue to fight him.

I was down on my back with no possible way of escaping. I looked at my attacker and saw it was Demetri. He was staring at me with a menicing smile and a look of hunger and delight in his eyes. I was ready to face my death and join my mother and Jacob. I had closed my eyes waiting for the burning pian I had to expeience years ago but it never came instead my beautiful angel came to my rescue. Dimitri had gotten away and was in the process of tearing the other one into pieces and lighting him on fire.

When he has done he held me in his arms for awhile. He pulled away and looked in the distance. Coming forward was Justin and the wolf. I was relieved to see that both of them had survived. I could already tell what had happened to the other vampire traveling with us. We all made our way to the next safest place for me to be. I was the only one dragging behind but I tried my best to keep up. But my best was starting to falter a bit.

I knew it was a bad idea but I just had to take a very quick breather. I was starting to run again when Claudiarosa came in front of me. I stopped and turned to run back the other way and make a loop. But there was another ready to catch me from the back. I turned to face her again and was surprised to see her look so casual.

"What do you want with me now?" I told her hoping I didn't sound scared.

"Oh not much just your death. But trust me I will try to make this as clean as possible." She took a step forward and I took one back. I tried to send my feelings to Dimitri but he was subconsciously blocking me out. I then tried Justin but only for a split second when she moved at me again only I was quicker and had avoided her. I was tired but I had to keep going if I wanted to live long enough for some help to come. I tried to distract her with painful senorios but they just were not working. I tried my telikinisis to keep her away but that wasn't going to work either.

"What you think you can beat me with a few of those palor tricks. Think again I have a lot of will power." This time she was the one who landed a blow on me. I tried to get at her again but she simply flipped me over rammed my head in a rock. I was there on the ground with my neck being held down and feeling totally helpless. I then decided to try one last time to get her away using my powers. She was at her weakest state of mind so it should be easier. It was I had her in the middle and kept her there.

Her partner came up behind me but catapulted him far enough for me to throw her far away. But not far enough to buy me time get a head start on running. I turned back to Claudiarosa and found that her arm was no longer apart of her. I knew I hadn't done it and there was no one there but me. She was furious at me and wanted so badly to kill me.

"You bitch you tore my arm off."

"Yeah I can see that Miss Obvious." I had done it just like with my dad. I decided to tear her head off to shut her up. I had done it and was procedding to tear the rest of her apart. She was done and in pieces withen a few minutes. I heard someone coming from where I had last seen Dimitri and Justin and I also heard the other vampire coming up to. I started to run again but was yet again caught. I was pulled down with my hiar and felt the impact on my head more then I did when Claudiarosa had done it to me.

There was really nothing I could do now. I could barely see with all the black specs in my vision. I felt the rest of my body slack and lose energy when I felt my eyelids close. Was this how I was going to go? In a very painful sleep that would haunt Justin and Dimitri's mind forever. I smelled the heat before I felt it and it had got me in a somewhat conscious state. Someone had lit Claudiarosa's pieces.

"Luna say something anything to let me know you're alive." I heard the voice that rang in my ears like a beautiful guitar solo say to me.

"Who are you?" I replied still a bit dazed. I was in this angel's arms and being whisked away. Reality sank in and I looked over Dimitri's shoulder and saw Justin battling with that other vampire. And he was losing badly I wanted to go help him but I knew in my state That was impossible. The last thing I saw was him being ripped to pieces with a very unforgettable look. Dimitri ran faster when all I could do was scream. Dimitri lowered my head and made me focus on him. He looked at me with his red sunset eyes and whispered comforting things until I felt my head fall back and my eyes close.

Chapter 17

_Death Count_

I heard them moving around before I had full attention of my surroundings. My skull felt like I was hit with a dinosaur's tial I had such a bad headache. I looked around and found that I was in my house. I slowly got to my feet as not to futher upset my head. The door was open already so I crept down the hall and peered around the hall. There was my dad, Dimitri, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. There were a few other vampires but I never really took the time to remember everyone of their names. The one thing that I just had to find out was that where was Carlise, Esme, Seth and Justin.

Dimitri looked over his shoulder then and came to my side. There was something different about his walk. It didn't look like he was jogging it looked more like the brisk walk you use to get to class on time. I didn't like the look in his eyes that said _I'm sorry I have to grace you with bad news._ I couldn't see his or anyone else's mind he was blocking me out- and my head made it impossible to get my powers going. I took a step back shaking my head. I went under him to the front door. He stopped me and shut it closed.

"I would highly advise that you didn't do that." He said trying to keep me calm.

"Why there's nothing out there that could scare me."

"Yes this will I don't want you exposed to more of it."

"More of what? Death. I've lived through enough pian and seen enough death for it not to effect me that much."

He moved his hand and let me out. He was right I couldn't handle what I saw. There were the bodies of the wolves that didn't make it. It was the gray fur that caught my attention. I went to kneel next to Seth. _How was I going to tell Maddie this? What lie could say that would make her understand?_ I cried and sat there mourning the death of a good friend and person.

"Sleep in a forever peace my friend. They can't hurt you now. Mom, Jake make sure he gets to a good place safely." I felt Dimitri's cold embrace around me. "Where's Justin?"

He didn't say anything for awhile, "Dead you saw it."

"No," I replied," I was dreaming that part up."

"I'm sorry but you didn't. He's the one that saved you and gave his eternal life to give you yours." He handed me a small bag that was on a necklace," Here I knew you would want something to keep him close and remember him by since the rest blew in the wind."

I took the bag and placed it on my bare neck, "You got his ashes for me?"

"Yeah I knew you would want to keep him close since he was your Mason in this story." I stayed with him for another minute until my dad came up and cleared his throut to make his precence clear.

"I think you should tell her about Carlise and Esme."

"No I can't do that to her."

"Tell me I have a right to know." I said to him._ Better to hear all the death now then later._

"They didn't make it either. Rose and Emmett are going to go live a life on their own. They don't like the idea of your dad in charge."

"Alice and Jasper are staying aren't they or are they leaving too?" I sounded like a five year old asking if the runaway dog was going to come back.

"Yes they are. Jasper won't go anywhere without Alice at his side. Alice doesn't want to leave the only thing she had to family not only that she said she wants to 'be there' for you."

"I can live with that I love Alice. I hope she never leaves." I sighed and asked one thing I had to know, "So how did you and Justin finally know that I wasn't with you guys?"

"Well we stopped because we couldn't hear you running behind us. We where going to go back and see that maybe you had stopped to catch your breath."

"Good thing you did. Last question what did you tell Justin when you pulled him aside after the kiss?"

"I told him that he could have you if i wasn't around but he had to take care of you and always keep you happy. And that you where a very special person."

"You two love birds can I please borrow Luna I know she will be very hungry and want a lot to eat. Not only that I want to speak to her privetly." Alice said standing me up. I followed her in and sat down to eat the breakfeast she had made. She was staring off into space leaving me in my own thoughts. I had finshed my first plate was going to go for another. Alice looked at me with slightly wide eyes. I gave her a questioning look.

"What you predicted right again. I'm starved." I said trying to break the tension she had built around us.

"No you should eat. Let me get you another plate." She came back before I had enough time to sit back in my chiar.

"Before you said you wanted to talk to me," I said talking with my mouth a bit full.

"I do but I'm waiting till it becomes a privet conversation." She yelled the last part pretty loud. "Finally peace."

It was quiet for another second until I said something," So Rose and Emmett left?"

"Yeah Rose didn't want to be controlled by Edward and Emmett will go anywhere she is. I know they'll keep their promise."

"To only drink animal blood?"

"Yep." She fell silent for awhile trying to get her thoughts straight," Luna did your powers feel stronger then normal or yourself physicly?"

I tried to recall memories but it was hard with my head still fuzzy and scrambled. "A bit yeah. I found that I took a lot more pian in that battle and it didn't phase me as much. My powers did seem a bit stronger but not that I could notice. I haven't seen that far into them yet."

"Oh" She thought for another minute.

"Alice what's all this about anyway?"

"Well it's good news but I'm not sure how you'll react to it."

"I can handle anything right now Alice. Just tell me."

"Okay but you have to give me a good reaction that _I_ can handle. I can't see that far yet." She stared at me giving me the vision that had been bugging her for almost two weeks now. I looked at her for another minute and finally knew what to say.

"Alice I think it's time to make preporations."

Epilouge

_Family Values_

Dimitri's Piont of view

Well that was all the bodies and ashes that were found and barried. I was making my way back to the house with Edward. I wanted to make sure my love, Luna, was okay. She was hit pretty hard with all the news that was given to her this morning. I still don't know what Alice told her, Edward had yet to find out also. We stopped at their house so I could get some things to put in my house. I got to the medow and there was my mother waiting by her car.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hopeing she didn't hear the difference in my voice.

"Well Luna called and wanted me to come by said she had something to share with everyone." She stared at me for another moment as if she didn't see the now pale skin and sunset colored eyes.

"Yeah I'll take you to see her I just need to get somethings."

"Isn't she inside the house?"

"No we don't live there now." I went up the stiars to my room and called Luna. It wasn't her who answered so quickly.

"Hello may I ask who's calling?"

"Alice you know who's calling now just put Lunaris on the phone."

"Alright Mr. Bossy. Luna it's you husband."

"Hey Dimitri, you coming home soon?"

"Yeah but why is my mom here you know she what she thinks about vampires and stuff."

"Don't worry she can't see you as a vampire she see's you like how you were before we left. Minus the tux."

"Are you sure?"

"She hasn't freaked out yet has she?"

"No"

"Then you're fine."

"So do you want me to drive her there or run." I chuckled at my own small joke.

"Dimitri what do you think?" She giggled.

"Okay driving it is."

"See you soon my love."

"See ya." I hung up and grabbed what I needed. I went down the stairs of the porch and instead that I drive to our new house. She let me and I drove pretty fast to get there sooner. She didn't sound like it was bad news but she always had a tendency to make things that were really bad sound like it was good. I tried to find the least dangores road that still lead to the house.

"Dimitri, son, can you please slow down you're going to give you mother a heart attack?" My mom said. _Trust me you'll have one when I decide to tell you that your son is a vampire._ I slowed and saw that the house was really close now and that we could walk. But I remembered what may be a short distance to me would be long to her so I kept driving until I knew that we really close to the house. I finally came to a stop and got out quicker then I should have. I was at the front door faster then i shoud have gone.

"Hey wiat for me boy. I'm older then you rember that."

"Sorry I just got a bit excited."

"Ah young love always hurry through the day just to get to the bed." I rolled my eyes at what she was trying to put off a joke. "So do you know what this news is that Luna was going to tell us?"

"No not really I don't think any one knows except Alice."

"Well I like the place it's very nice. A great place to raise a family in." I got quiet for a minute. _That might be a very slim chance of that._ I never would have siad it out loud she would have been sad that she would not be a grandmother.

I just simply replied to her, "Yeah someday there will be kids running around here." I smiled at her hopeing Luna's power was still holding up. _Hurry the hell up I'm feeling drianed. That's not good for me right now._ I chuckled to myself and opened the door. My mother went inside first and I followed. There was something off about Luna she did seem a bit paler but there was something else i couldn't place. She definetly was sitting upon a secret.

"Anya how nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine fine. What about you two? How's married life going for for you?"

"Oh it's just wonderful."

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" My mother had a look of suspision on her face.

"Well there is something we both have to tell you that you might not like but I'll start with the good news that I just have to tell everybody." She was beaming with the news and it didn't take a scientist to figure out what she wanted to tell my mother. She was going to break the story of her son turning into a vampire. Everyone sat down in the chiars around her. Everyone except Alice she stood behind her. I stayed behind the couch putting my elbows on it like i normaly would have done if human. Her eyes swept the room and landed on me and stayed.

"Okay well alot of you know how I would like to have a child." She paused getting her thoughts together, "Some of you think that it will be a very slim chance that I can concive. Well for those of you who bet that I couldn't better pay up." It was not news I was expecting her to say. My mother imedietly got up and hugged her congratulating her. I eventually went up there also. It was really good news she could have a child and was going to. I gently hugged her not wanting to harm her in any other way.

Her dad was still in shock and he looked like he was trying to figure something out. He then had a look of pure love that any dad would have when he was finding out he was going to be a grandpa. She nodded and everyone sat back down. She looked a bit sad afterwards it was only for a second till here face got serious agian.

"I'm not finished yet. Dimitri stay here with me please." I walked to her side and put my arm around he wiast. She looked like she was going to fiant. "Anya tell me who you see next to me." She looked confused, my mother. Edward stood up by then and a look of realization on his face.

"Luna no what are you doing? Do you know what it will do to her?" Edward siad trying to reason with her.

"Dad we have to tell her. It will hurt her but once she sees that it's still him she'll accept it. Not only that I won't be able to do what I'm doing now every time she is over. We have to." He sat down after that and piad attention to Anya. watching her every experssion.

"Luna all I see is my beutiful son. What is this all about?"

She sighed and relased her grip on my mother's mind. "Now tell me what you see." Her voice had sorrow in it and you could bearly hear her if you were human. She stumbled a bit the amount of power she used was alot and it did drian her.

I turned to take in Anya's expression. First there was confusion then shock and finally hatred. "What have you done to my _son_? he was not like this at the wedding. How could you i thought that you were good people?"

"Anya we are we just aren't as human as you thought we were. Your son made his choice-"

"_His choice_. I bet it was his _after _you did this to him. What _exactly_ are you?" Luna nudged my arm to tired to speak. I nodded and faced the crazed woman who was going to find out that her son was a monstrus killing machine. _Don't think like that you're not like that she'll see. You just have to show her that you're still there._ It was Luna always-okay not always but most of the time- knew what to say.

"Mom they, including me, are vampires. the things that you hate the most. Luna was right that it was my choice to jion her and her family forever." I wiated to see what she would do. She was frozen for a minute and I took that time to place Luna on a couch before she colapsed. That's when it started Anya came up to me and started to pound her fists at me. I have to admit she was tough for an old woman.

"You can't be my son you're a monster. A _killer_ for heavens sake. No my son is no longer here on earth." She was crying now and worked her way to the door. She tried to move Alice out of the way.

"Jasper can you get her to calm down?" It was Luna I didn't have to look up to know that. In an instant she was silent and walking to the couch. Luna got herself up and sat next to her. "Anya I'll give you a choice. You can either accept us for who we all are and keep our secret or you can no longer see us and we'll be out of your life. You can even tell the whole world that there are vampires no one will kill you now. But the choice is all your's you can even comprise something."

"Is your child part vampire?"

"More like three fourths. you can chose to see them if you would like."

"That i would like," Luna's arm was around my mom's shoulders in a form of comfort and support. "Is there pros and cons to the choices?"

Luna sighed," Yes. If you chose to accept us we'll stay a bit longer but if you chose not to then we'll leave and be long gone out of your life." Anya had a look of confusion but thoughtful look on her face. I eventually sat down on a chiar not that i was tired i just had to practice more human things. Anya was trying to work the situation in her head out. If she siad that she never wanted to see me agian that was what was going to happen but if she did say yes then she would have to live with the things she hated the most for some reason.

She opened her mouth and closed it agian. The silence was staring to become to much I just had to know the answer _now_. Luna gave me a look of irritation for a quick second and then went back to fiddiling with her new necklace. Finaly my mother spoke," Okay I'll accept it. My son may be in the form of a monster but I can still see that he's there underneth it all."

Luna smiled at her and hugged her."Good, good. Now the only thing you have to do is keep the secret. Can you do that?"

"Yes of corse i can I've been keeping Xaviar's true identity from Dimitri for years." She shut her mouth quickly. "Damnit well you're old enough to know now."

"Know what? Why have you been keeping dad's true identity a secret from _me _of all people?"

"I didn't want you to end up like him. Especially with you getting married and now that you have a child on the way. The things he did,before you and before he married me, were with people that could kill you. It's the reason why I hate vampires and i kept it secret."

"Why didn't you tell me?" there was a growl coming up in the back of my thruot. _Calm down she has a really good reason for not telling you._ I took some deep breaths until I felt the temptation pass.

"I never told you because I didn't want them taking you from me and trianing you. Also I didn't want your dad's past to catch up with you. Because he was a _Hunter._"


End file.
